1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and, more particularly, to a stereoscopic display device which displays a stereoscopic image using a pair of LCD panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, it is expected that services over an ultra-high-speed information communication network will be developed from voice communications over a telephone to multimedia services that provide voice and data communications through digital terminals. These ultra-high-speed communications can process character, voice and image data at high speed and will ultimately evolve into three-dimensional information communication services that allow users to see, feel and enjoy objects three-dimensionally.
Generally, a three dimensional image is obtained by the principle of stereoscopic visual angle using images as seen through two eyes of a person. Binocular parallax, which appears by two eyes spaced apart by about 65 mm, is considered to be an important factor in the stereoscopic effect. That is, the left and right eyes see different two-dimensional images. The two different images are transmitted to the brain through the retina. Then, the brain fuses those two different images with great accuracy to reproduce the perspective and reality of the three dimensional image.
A dual liquid crystal display (LCD) using a pair of LCD panels, one of the methods of displaying stereoscopic images, is used as a new LCD device capable of displaying a stereoscopic image. However, the dual LCD using the pair of LCD panels has a drawback in that a dark portion may occur along the edges/sides. The dark portion occurs when a mold that maintains a gap provided between the two panels is viewed, and it makes the display region small. Due to the dark portion, the image on the periphery of the screen is not viewed and becomes dark. Moreover, in case where a mold with a color having a low brightness is used, the possibility that the dark portion is viewed is increased. Accordingly, the display quality is generally deteriorated.